Vampires
by Ritsuka Elric
Summary: Ed's struggles after being turned into a vampire. Elricest and a little RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**I.**  
Ed still remembered that night, the night he became a vampire.

Roy had taken him out for dinner, and afterward they walked to the park. The two sat on a metal bench, looking up at the sky.

"I'm freezing my ass off here," Ed whined.

Roy ignored the complaint and instead noted, "The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?"

Ed stared at the full moon, shining brightly in the dark sky. "I guess."

Roy leaned closer. "You're looking beautiful as well, Edward," he whispered.

Ed blushed. "You're not getting laid tonight, so don't even try."

"I mean it," Roy insisted, laughing. "You're very beautiful."

Before Ed could reply, Roy leaned down and kissed him, sliding his thick, warm tongue into the boy's mouth.

Ed moaned softly and worked his tongue around Roy's, their mouths moving together as one.

As they kissed passionately in the moonlight, Roy felt his hunger growing. He knew he had to do it soon.

He pulled his mouth away from Ed's and moved his lips down to kiss the boy's neck.

"Roy..." Ed breathed.

Roy could feel the blood pulsing through Ed's veins underneath his lips. He pulled back slightly, and long fangs slid from his gums down over his lower lip.

Ed cried out as Roy sank his fangs into the boy's neck. He squirmed violently, but Roy held him still and started to drink the blood that flowed past his lips and fangs and into his mouth.

Ed stopped squirming soon after as his mind began to fog. He felt like he was flying high in the clouds, and didn't notice the sharp pain in his neck.

Then, somewhere in the midst of all the fog, Ed heard Roy's soft voice instruct, "Now, you do the same, Edward."

And fangs were sliding down Ed's lips, and he was biting down into Roy's throat, causing the older man to emit a small gasp.

Warm blood ran down Ed's chin as he drank his fill until Roy stopped him. The blond removed his fangs from Roy's neck and pulled back.

The fog was thickening, and finally Ed closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Roy caught him before he fell and gently laid Ed down on the bench. He smirked and kissed Ed's lips, met with the lingering taste of his own blood.

"Goodnight, Edward," he whispered, before walking away into the night.

**II**.  
Ed awoke hours later.

He sat up and cringed as pain shot through his head. _Man, what the hell am I doing here?_ he thought, massaging his aching temples. He tried to think back to earlier in the night, but the last thing he remembered was sitting in a booth at the restaurant Roy had dragged him to.

"Damn...," he muttered. "How much did I have to _drink_?"

But Ed found he couldn't remember that either.

He pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. 1:53.

"Shit," he cursed. "I gotta get home-- Al's gonna kill me."

Ed stood up and winced at another wave of pain in his skull. He stood still and rubbed his forehead until the pain dulled enough to where he could stand to move.

Continuing to massage his temples, he turned and headed for home.

**III**.  
Since he had to walk home, while at the same time experiencing a screaming headache, Ed walked through the door to his quiet home just after 2:30 in the morning.

While he slipped off his boots in the foyer, Ed noticed a light coming from the living room.

"Al?" he called softly, in case his brother had fallen asleep.

"Brother, is that you?" a voice called back.

Ed smiled. "Yup, it's me. Sorry I'm late, I...I lost track of time," he lied.

"It's alright. Come here, will you?"

Ed traveled into the living room, where he found Al sitting in the couch, a book laying open in his lap. Ed noticed that Al was dressed for bed-- the t-shirt and sweatpants that the younger one always slept in hung from the brunette's thin frame.

Al smiled up at him, and Ed smiled back as he sat down on the couch next to his brother.

"Welcome home, Brother," Al greeted, kissing Ed's cheek. "Did you have a good time with the Colonel?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Ed answered, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He briefly considered telling Al that he couldn't remember much from that night, but he quickly nixed that idea, for fear of worrying Al.

"That's good," Al told him, smiling. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Al scooted closer and rested his head on Ed's shoulder, his hand also resting on Ed's arm.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled down at Al.

"Missed you like crazy, though," the blond mumbled, shifting to put his arm around Al.

"Mmm...missed you, too..."

"You didn't have to wait up for me, you know. You could've gone to bed."

" 'S okay... Don't mind...waiting for you..."

Al's voice was quickly becoming more distant, and soon the brunette was asleep.

Ed sighed and shook his head, but he was still smiling. "Silly little Al," he whispered, picking his brother up and carrying him to their bed.

Ed then climbed into bed next to Al, and, after gently kissing the brunette's forehead, fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yes, so! I'm finally updating! I actually started writing this last year, and had atleast 13 parts, but then my homophobic roommate trashed it. So now I have to write it again. Luckily, I'd already posted the previous part on LiveJournal.

I remember trying to figure out with my friends why Ed is dating Roy and sleeping with Al. We have decided Ed's promiscuous.

And besides, no one can resist Al.

------------

**IV.**

Ed woke up the next morning alone in a cold bed.

He found Al downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and kissed his cheek. "'Morning," he mumbled.

Al turned his head around and smiled. "Good morning, Brother! Go ahead and sit down; breakfast's almost ready."

While Ed willed his feet to shuffle to the table, Al added, "Oh, will you please close the curtains? The light is bothering me."

Ed frowned as he moved the curtains over the glass windows, squinted as the morning light burned his tired eyes. "Again? I thought you were over that."

Al stared at the eggs he was making, his pale cheeks flushing. "Well, I'm not. The sun really hurts me," he whispered.

Ed pulled out a chair and collapsed into it. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor," he suggested quietly. "This has been happening for too long."

Al put the eggs on two plates and sat down with his brother to eat. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just extra sensitive, I guess. I always have been, you know that."

The blond started to shovel food into his mouth, typical Ed style. "Well, if you're sure you're fine," he managed to say around a mouthful of eggs, some of the food running down his chin.

Al laughed and handed his brother a napkin.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

**V.**

After breakfast, Ed kissed Al goodbye and headed out the door for Central Headquarters.

Roy was sitting at his desk, actually doing his paperwork for once, when the door to his new private office burst open, slamming into the wall.

"BASTARD!!!"

"Hello, Fullmetal," Roy greeted without even looking up.

Therefore, he was understandably startled when he was suddenly met with the sight of Edward's golden glare centimeters from his face, the blonde's metal fist clenching the front of his uniform.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT, YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD?!!!" Ed shrieked, causing Roy's eardrums to spasm in pain.

"Language, Fullmetal," Roy sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT I CAN'T FUCKING REMEMBER ANYTHING WE DID LAST NIGHT!!!! SO, I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN, **WHAT! THE FUCK! DID YOU FUCKING **_**DO?!!!**_" Ed shook Roy violently, death wishes and hell reflecting in his eyes.

Roy sighed again and shoved Ed away before massaging his aching temples. "I didn't _do anything,_" he finally answered. "You may call me a bastard, Ful-_Edward, _but I do _not _take advantage of people when they are _drunk_."

Ed's eyes widened. _Drunk? _Well, he couldn't say he had been expecting _that._

"I was…drunk?" Ed echoed.

"Very," Roy agreed. "I warned you to stop, but you ignored me. Soon you were so out of it that you were telling me how much you wanted to fuck me. It was rather embarrassing, actually."

Ed scowled, thinking quickly. "That still doesn't explain why the fuck I woke up on a fucking cold park bench," he pushed on triumphantly. "If I was so out of it, why didn't you take me home?"

Roy shrugged nonchalantly. "I tried to," he replied. "But you insisted that you were fine and started walking away after giving me such a murderous look that I no longer wanted to get near you. I imagine you must have passed out…where did you say again? The park?"

Ed looked away, glaring at the corner. "…You're still a bastard," he grumbled. This was his way of giving in.

Roy smirked. "Whatever you say, Fullmetal."

**VI.**

Ed left Roy's office soon after.

The man leaned back in his chair. _So he doesn't remember anything, huh? _he thought. _I guess I went a little overboard when I erased the memory of his transformation._

Roy closed his eyes, smirking evilly. _It should begin soon; his hunger. I wonder how he'll react when he craves the blood of a living being._

Roy let his fangs curl from his gums, running his tongue across them, loving the way they felt.

_You better be ready, dear Edward._

--------

There you go! Another chapter. I hoped you liked it.

Please review!!! There will be more Elricest soon, and Ed will start to do strange things….dun dun DUN!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Finally, another chapter. Sorry for the long wait; I was in a slump and had no inspiration. -.-;

And the grilled cheese sandwiches are an inside joke. XD

Oh, this chapter gets a little violent. It's Ed being a vampire.

* * *

VII.

"I'm home," Ed called weakly.

Al came out of the kitchen, smiling as he moved close for a kiss. "Welcome back," he greeted. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," Ed answered truthfully. Even though he'd had a big breakfast that morning, the smell of food coming from the kitchen made him drool.

Al took him by the hand. "Let's get you fed then. I made grilled cheese sandwiches."

It took every bit of will power Ed had not to devour the sandwiches in one gulp when they were placed in front of him. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Al would be upset if he choked. Still, he ate them faster than normal, yet even after he'd finished the clenching hunger in his stomach remained.

Al looked at him, still eating his way through his first sandwich. "Are you still hungry, Brother?"

"No," Ed lied, still not wanting to worry his brother. "I'm fine. Thanks for the sandwiches, Al."

Al's bright smile made Ed flush.

__

Damn it, how is he always able to make me feel like this?!

****

VIII.

Ed's hunger lasted the entire afternoon.

No matter what or how much he ate, it didn't loosen up. Throughout the rest of the day, he worked his way through several bags of chips, atleast a dozen cookies, and eight sandwiches, on top of the dinner Al made that night and the lunch he'd had before.

The only result he got was a wasted afternoon of sneaking around his brother's back and a strangely empty feeling stomach as he crawled into bed with Al that night.

Hours later, he woke up to clenching pain and a screaming headache. He covered his mouth as he groaned, stumbling out of bed and to the window.

Ed pressed his forehead against the cool glass, hoping it would ease the pain. When that didn't work, he threw the window open, taking in large mouthfuls of air.

And that's when it happened.

He could hear the sound of warm blood rushing through tiny veins, yet for some reason he knew it was not his own. He looked down and saw a small white rabbit hopping in the grass.

Ed's hunger flared, and before he could stop himself, he had jumped out of the window(surprisingly landing unharmed on his feet) and grabbed the creature before it even had time to react. Animalistic instincts overcame him, and it seemed fangs were growing from his mouth as well.

He put his lips to the rabbit's neck and ripped it open, his heart pounding as blood ran down his chin. He quickly drank the rabbit of all its blood, rubbing his hand over his mouth and licking away the last traces.

Ed then tossed the empty carcass into the bushes, and grinned as his hunger faded completely, his fangs sinking back into his gums.

Suddenly, he was filled with horror as he snapped back to himself. His knees gave and he fell to the ground, retching, but his stomach would not allow him to get rid of its contents.

"What….what have I _done?!_ " Ed gasped.

**

* * *

**

Wow, scary.

Anyway, I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: _Look, Mommy, a new chapter two days after the last one!_

-.-;

I actually finished this yesterday, but I was too lazy to post it.

Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

IV.

Ed couldn't even bear to look at his brother when he went back to bed.

That made the night especially hard. He couldn't sleep, thinking about what he'd done; now, he had to look at the wall instead of the sleeping form of a serious animal lover laying next to him.

As soon as the first streaks of light peaked from the horizon, Ed snuck back outside. He quickly found the empty carcass in the bushes and threw it in the dumpster before his brother could find it.

When he went back inside, planning on pretending to be asleep so Al wouldn't worry, he found their bed empty. His heart stopped as he heard the water running in the bathroom, shutting off seconds later.

Al came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair. He smiled when he saw Ed, walking over to rub the blonde's cheek.

"Good morning, Brother," he whispered. "Where have you been?"

Ed swallowed heavily, his mind racing to think of an excuse. "I was….getting the newspaper."

Al squeezed the water out of his hair. "Really? Where is it?"

"It kinda…died," Ed answered lamely.

Al stared at him. "It died."

Ed nodded fiercely. "Yeah. You see, first a car ran over it. Five times. Then a dog came, chewed it up, peed on it, and carried it off."

Al continued staring at him with eyes that questioned his brother's sanity. "Alright," he finally sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

Ed caught his waist before he could turn away. "Wait, Al!…I'm sorry. I want to tell you, but I can't," he whispered. "Please understand."

Al gave him a half-smile after a moment, kissing him quickly. "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

Ed laughed, relieved. "Thanks, Al."

* * *

****

X.

Ed pushed a strand of hair behind Al's ear and kissed his forehead. Al smiled up at him, his breath coming out in little huffs.

Al reached out and gently touched Ed's nose with his fingertips, making Ed wince. "How long were you outside, Brother?" Al inquired softly. "Your face is really red."

"Erm…A while, I guess," Ed lied.

Al nodded and rested his cheek against Ed's bare chest, content with the answer, leaving Ed to wonder how he could have spent less than five minutes outside in the early morning light and still have gotten so sunburned.

****

XI.

Later that day, Ed decided to go outside to see if he would get sunburned again. The sun had barely touched his skin before it felt as if he were on fire.

Ed cried out and ran back inside, turning the kitchen sink on and shoving his arms in the cool water, watching as his skin grew a nasty shade of red before his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Ed gasped.

* * *

****

XII.

For the past six months or so, Al had been more or less allergic to the sun. Ed had made sure to close all the blinds in the house and buy low power light bulbs, since even too much artificial light seemed to be a problem as well. The brunette also refused to leave the house during the day, running errands at night or just making Ed do them.

Remembering their conversation from the day before, it was apparent that even time didn't make Al feel better. And now, it seemed Ed had caught Al's allergy as well. The blond wondered how that was even possible.

Ed lay in their bed with all the lights off, feeling sorry for himself as he curled up in a fetal position. He had tried going outside again, with the same results, and now he was in serious pain.

Al sat on the edge of the bed and massaged the top of Edward's head, a frown on his pretty face. "What's wrong, Brother?" he murmured.

"I can't go outside," Ed whimpered. "The sun hurts me. I think I have what you have." He showed Al his blistered arms.

Al's eyes widened, and his face held a million expressions, finally settling on anger, which Ed didn't understand. Why was Al mad?

"That fucking bastard," Al grumbled, and Ed flinched at the dirty words on his innocent brother's lips. "I told him to _wait, _ why did he…?!"

"Al?" Ed whispered.

Al shook his head, and offered a small smile. "Never mind. I'm sorry you're hurting, Brother, but it's not so bad once you get used to it. Even the hunger gets easier after a while."

Ed was confused. "Hunger? What are you talking about?" _Wait, does he know what happened last night?!_

But that was impossible!….Right?

Al cocked his head to the side. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Al sighed. "Nothing. It's not important. I'm sure the General will explain soon."

__

What does that bastard have to do with anything? Al's sure acting weird,

Ed thought.

"Anyway, I'll get some butter for your burns. Trust me, it helps. Just try not to gnaw your arms off." Al smiled at his little joke, getting up to leave the room.

"But what about the light? Will I get better?" Ed asked desperately.

Al turned around, his smile turning sad. "I don't think so."

Ed's insides turned to lead.

**A/N: What was Al talking about? Can you figure it out? :D**

**Dun dun dun!**

New chapter should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: This chapter is for my _good _friend Amber. ;D Her birthday was yesterday.

If you're reading this, Amber, run over her real quick so I can give you the presents I sweat and bled for. XD

--

XIII.

"Where are you going, Brother?" Al's voice sounded worried. "The sun will burn you!"

Ed turned and gave him a half-smile. "Exactly why I'm wearing all this," he replied, gesturing to the shaded hat, coat, and gloves he wore over long pants. "I have to go talk to that bastard Mustang and find out what he did to me. It can't just be a coincidence that after I spent time with him, I lost my memory of what we did, and I developed an allergy to the sun." _Not to mention what I did to that rabbit. _He shivered at the memory.

Al chewed on his lower lip. "I don't think you should go see him yet."

"I'll be careful, Al," Ed promised. "I'll even try not to murder him, just for you."

Al didn't smile. Instead, he moved closer and ran a hand down Ed's coated arm. "Please stay," he whispered. "I'll entertain you, if you want."

Ed kissed Al's flushed cheek. "Rain check."

Al swallowed heavily and finally nodded. "Okay…"

--

****

XIV.

Ed slid to the floor in Roy's office, groaning. He ripped off his excess clothing and threw it to the side, fanning himself with his hat.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this strip show, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Ed growled weakly. "I'm hooooooooot….."

"Maybe if you didn't wear a jacket, scarf, and gloves in the middle of summer, you wouldn't be so hot," Roy suggested.

Ed threw said gloves at him. "No one asked your opinion! I'm fucking mad at you, anyway!"

"What did I supposedly do this time?" Roy inquired, looking back down at his paperwork.

"I have no fucking idea, but you did something! The sun burns me now!"

Roy barely bit back a snicker. _So, he turned out just like Alphonse._

"Isn't your brother allergic to the sun?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, maybe its genetic."

"Or maybe…YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME!!"

Roy shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Fullmetal," he lectured. "How could I possibly make you allergic to the sun?…Or have you had…other symptoms?"

Ed flushed and looked away. "No…," he lied quietly.

Roy arched one of his perfect eyebrows. "If something has happened, F-_Edward_, there's no way I can help unless I know everything."

Ed gulped. "I've just…been having strange cravings."

Roy could barely hold back an evil grin, making his face expressionless. "What kind of cravings?" he pushed.

"I…killed a rabbit last night," Ed admitted in a small voice. "Please don't tell Al."

Roy leaned back in his chair. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Ed cried. "I just…saw it, and a strange feeling came over me, and I jumped out the window and killed it." He purposely left out the part about drinking the rabbit's blood.

Roy hummed and closed his eyes. "Maybe you're sick."

Ed rolled his eyes, his anger returning. "Really, what was your first clue?" he muttered sarcastically. "I'll ask you again, _WHAT. THE FUCK. DID YOU DO TO ME?!_"

"I've never killed a rabbit, so it wasn't me." _I prefer the blood of foxes and women, myself, _Roy added in his head. "All I can suggest is that you go home and get some rest. I know Alphonse will take care of you."

--

****

XV.

Roy's desk phone rang just after Edward had slammed the door behind him.

"General Mustang speaking."

"_I'm really mad at you, you know that?_"

Roy grinned. "As is your brother. He was just in here, yelling at me while dressed for a snowstorm."

"_He's always mad,_" Al's voice muttered. "_It's nothing new. Except for the fact you TURNED HIM INTO A VAMPIRE._"

"I couldn't help myself," Roy explained. "You should have seen the way the moonlight shined on him as he transformed…"

"_I _was _going to see how he looked, except you did it _for me! _I was going to explain everything to him first, and give him to the choice to join us willingly._"

Roy put his feet on top of his desk. "Do you honestly think that given the choice, he would've chosen to be a blood-sucker for the rest of his extremely long life?"

"_I do. Maybe not for you, but he would do it for me. My brother loves me; he proved it when we were children, and when he made this body for me. He also proves it to me every night. I don't think I have to tell you how."_

Roy snickered. "Yeah, maybe so. But I was never given a choice you know."

"_And neither was I, so I hoped that at least he would be able to say no. Then you ruined the entire plan….Anyway, did you explain to him what's going on?"_

"No, I thought you should. Apparently he's already been hunting, and he's scared."

"_I know. I saw him drink a rabbit's blood last night. He thinks I don't know, but I do."_

"Well, tell him soon. I have to get to work."

"_Wait, Roy--"_

Click.

Across town, Al slammed the phone back into the receiver. "Damn it!" he cursed. "How do I explain _this?_"


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: The person who leaves me a comment with the meaning of the name of the female vampire Ed meets gets a special story, your choice of pairing and topic, written by me. ;3

Hint: It's German.

**XVI.**

"I'm home, Al," Ed called weakly.

Al poked his head out from the living room, a gentle blush on his cheeks as he watched Ed strip down to his underwear. "Hi, Brother."

Ed passed by him on his way up the stairs. "I'm going to go sleep."

Al grabbed his arm. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

Ed shrugged him off. "Tell me later."

"But, Brother--"

"I said _later,_ Al."

Al looked at him with teary eyes. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked in a small voice.

Ed stared at him, piercing guilt filling him up. "Look, Al, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just…feeling sick, and I have a lot to think about. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Al nodded. "Okay. Go lay down. Do you want me to make you some soup?"

"No thanks," Ed told him, kissing his brother's pale forehead. "I'm not hungry."

* * *

****

XVII.

Ed lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

Even though he'd told Al he wasn't hungry, in actuality his stomach was clenching with pain. For some reason, however, he knew that normal food wouldn't help.

__

Don't worry, even the hunger gets better after a while.

What had Al meant by that? Did he know something about Ed's strange cravings that the blond didn't?

That couldn't be possible. Al didn't even know about the cravings at all.

…Right?

* * *

****

XVIII.

__

I need blood!

Ed ran at an extraordinary speed, so fast that he would wonder how it was possible if he was himself.

But the fact was, he _wasn't _ himself. Anyone could tell by the deep scarlet of his eyes and the glistening fangs sliding past his lips.

A deer ran across his trail, and Edward laughed. It fled from him, but he was faster. He tackled the creature, ripping his fangs into its neck.

"That was too easy," Ed growled as he drained the animal of its blood. "I need something new, something that puts up a fight.

"Something like… a human."

* * *

****

XIX.

Ed came too before he could find a human.

He fell to his knees in the forest floor, shivering violently despite the humid summer air. He wrapped his arms around his waist, tears stinging his eyes.

__

Why does this keep happening? It's happened twice since that rabbit, and tonight I wanted to kill a person! What if I had been near Al? I could've killed my

brother!!

A tear slid down Ed's cheek, and in the first time in years, he cried.

"What's wrong with me?" he sobbed. "Why do I keep killing animals for their blood?! This can't be real!!"

"You really don't know, do you?"

Ed tilted his head towards the sly, sultry voice, not even preparing to fight. He deserved any pain this person might give him.

A woman stepped into the moonlight. She had long, straight black hair to her waist and bright red eyes, a smirk on her full lips. Sharp fangs slid from her mouth, and she laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"Scared, boy?" she teased. "You have every right to be, for you are just a simple neophyte while I am a master."

"A master?" he repeated. "A master at what, exactly?"

"Vampirism," she told him proudly. "Even a neophyte such as yourself must have heard of the great vampress Kälte?"

__

Vampire?…

"You're insane," Ed stated. "There's no such thing as vampires. It's completely unscientific."

She threw back her head and cackled, sending shivers down Ed's spine.

"Not everything can be explained through science, dear boy," she laughed. "And I suggest you hold your tongue, for you are in the presence of royalty."

Ed swallowed heavily as she moved closer, running her tongue across her fangs.

"You are very new to this," she whispered. "I can tell from your scent. You don't even know what you are, though you also carry the scent of two other vampires….perhaps your lovers, for it to be this strong."

"My lovers aren't _vampires,_ " he argued. The more time he spent with this woman, the more he knew she was insane…and very dangerous.

* * *

****

XX.

As Ed walked home that night, the mysterious woman Kälte never left his mind.

She had said that he was a vampire, and that his lovers were vampires as well. But that couldn't be possible; everything could be explained with science, and vampires didn't exist.

Ed climbed back through the window, staying as quiet as he could. He slid into bed, searching in the dark for his brother, hoping to pull him close to further prove Al was human and not supernatural.

His hand only met emptiness, and he threw back the blankets.

__

Al's gone!

* * *

**Please Review, or I'll send Vampire!Ed after you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for the loooooong wait. I've been so busy and had no inspiration…but I plan on updating more regularly now.**

**----------**

**XXI.**

"So let me get this straight," Ed began, sounding disbelieving. "You woke up, heard a cat meowing, and decided to follow it."

Al nodded, making himself small under Ed's hard glare. Ed didn't care how bad Al felt now. The blond had spent three hours tearing across the city of search of his brother only to return to their house, scared and upset, to find Al sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee like he'd been there the entire time.

And now, he was feeding Ed some bullshit about going after a cat at four-o-clock in the morning. _Great. Just great._

Al's lower lip trembled. "If you want to blame someone for me being gone for so long, blame yourself!" he grumbled.

"Wha?" Ed stuttered. "How is it _my _fault?!"

"You weren't there when I woke up!" Al accused. "So after I looked for the kitty I had to look for you!"

Ed flushed, his anger dissipating completely. It's true. He had been gone, out on the search for blood…

"Where were you, Brother?" Al's voice lost all its anger and dropped to a barely audible whisper. "I was so worried about you…"

Ed felt horrible. Not only had he worried his brother, now he had yelled at him. He truly was the worst person in the world.

"I'm sorry, Al," he muttered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?" he added hopefully.

Al considered him for a minute before replying, "I always do."

* * *

**XXII.**

Ed spent the rest of the day sulking. He wasn't mad at Al anymore, but he was mad at himself for being a horrible brother. Soon, though, he transferred his anger over to Roy because being mad at that bastard made him feel a hell of a lot better.

He was positive Roy knew something. The mysterious woman from last night had mentioned his lover. Since Al was the embodiment of innocence, it had to be Roy.

Which meant Roy was in on this…this…this sickness! The bastard.

So how could he confront him? He was sure that a fist to the face, however appealing the idea seemed, probably wouldn't get him the answers he craved.

But he had to know. He had to find out what was causing his strange appetite and find a way to stop it before Al found out.

_Al… _

He snuck a glance at his brother, swallowing heavily against the lump in his throat. If Al found out what he'd done, he'd hate Ed. Al loved animals, and Ed had been draining them of blood.

_Definitely a strange pair, _he thought. _Al can never find out. _

_Never._


	8. Chapter 8

**XXIII.**

Ed had given into the bloodlust more willingly that night.

He hoped that if he was willing, the answers would come just as easily as his symptoms: the red eyes, the fangs, the super speed and strength…

But all he did was lose himself more than usual.

He fed from the blood of several animals, mainly deer. He was filled with a joyful, elated feeling each time his fangs pierced an animal's neck.

When he came to once more, he wandered. He soon ran into the strange woman from before.

Knowing that she may hold the key to his much needed answers, he bowed to her. The act meant little to him, but to her, he knew it meant everything.

"Glad to see you showing more respect, neophyte," she murmured.

"I apologize for not recognizing you before." Ed stood straight. "If you're feeling up to it, I have some questions for you."

Kalte considered him for a moment. "Maybe I'll humor you," she finally agreed. "After all, I have not seen such a handsome vampire since that colonel I met some time ago."

There was that word again; that name for a mythical creature.

_Vampire._

"Why do you keep calling me a vampire?" Ed asked, hoping his disbelief wasn't apparent in his tone.

"Because that's what you are," she replied, looking down at him. "A vampire."

"How do you know?"

Her laughter sent a chill down Ed's spine. "Well, isn't it obvious?" she mocked. "Surely you would have figured it out by now!"

She started pacing elegantly, her long, violet robe swaying at her feet. "Your diet," she began, counting on her thin, pale fingers. "You've been drinking blood, haven't you?"

Ed shivered at the memory of what he'd done only moments before. "How do you know that?

"She smiled at him. "I know lots of things about you."

Ed swallowed heavily.

Kalte's smile grew. "There's also your fangs. Haven't you wondered about those?"

Ed's hand moved to his mouth automatically, feeling the blood staining his lips.

"Yeah," he admitted quietly.

She tilted her head back, soaking in the moonlight. "Now, let me ask you. Are you allergic to the sun? Most vampires are, but not all."

"Well…I h-have been having some problems…" Kalte looked at him knowingly, and he rushed on, "But my brother Al, h-he's allergic to the sun too, so it must be genetic or something--"

He trailed off when he saw her wide-eyed stare. "What?"

"Did you say 'Al'?" she whispered. "As in Alphonse Elric?"

Ed felt his blood run cold. "How do you know my brother?" he demanded. It was one thing for him to talk to this woman, but he didn't want Al anywhere near her.

She laughed suddenly, throwing her head back in the process. "How delightful! Al is your brother! Tell me, child, did Alphonse turn you, or did he get one his lackeys to do it for him?"

"Wait a second…are you saying that Al is a...a vamp…" He choked on the word he couldn't bear to say yet.

"Why of course!" She still sounded amused. "A newborn, comparatively. A few years at the most. But already very strong and very powerful. He has many followers that are drawn in by his handsome face and charming charisma."

"N-no…" Ed whispered. "Al's not…he can't be.."

"But he _is, _child. Haven't you noticed the way he never seems to grow older? He is forever fourteen."

Ed gasped. _She's right…He still has his child's body…NO! This can't be true!_

"I see the doubt in your eyes," Kalte continued. "How's this? Do you ever wake up and see that he's not there?"

_Just the other night, _Ed's mind screamed, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"No…no! Not Al!" he moaned.

And he emptied his stomach of its contents.


End file.
